


电梯间

by obstacle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstacle/pseuds/obstacle
Summary: “哦。”波特蕴含千万假意低声道，“抱歉。”





	电梯间

**Author's Note:**

> *双傲罗设定

上班时间的电梯从来没有空闲过。马尔福皱着眉，尽量使自己往后站好避开那些人群，心里不断咒骂着魔法部没有搞个扩展电梯。他极度不喜欢这样和其他人拥挤的环境，但身为傲罗每天就必须要忍受上下班时间的拥挤。电梯开开合合，人群又挤进来一波，不大的电梯间挤满了傲罗，他甚至能闻到空气里男士女士身上的香水、它们缠绵盘旋在空气中，混杂这某人手上的早餐和热饮。杂乱的气味直奔马尔福的鼻腔令他作呕，而首当其冲的则是面前中年人头发上隐隐的油腻。  
简直地狱。马尔福厌恶至极，又尽量使自己往后站；直到他不小心踩到后面人的脚引起身后人一声轻呼。一般情况下马尔福是会礼貌道歉的，但这不是一般情况，对方也不是一般人，救世主哈利·波特；死对头，以前的同学、现在的同事，还有——  
跟马尔福对上时波特总是睚眦必报，在马尔福还没来得及有任何表示前，他先一步动了动脚尖踩向对方脚后跟。  
“哦。”波特蕴含千万假意低声道，“抱歉。”  
抱歉你个头。波特睚眦必报，马尔福也是同样的。然后他动动脚又往后贴了一下，这次就是故意了，后跟结结实实落在对方前脚掌，用尽全身力气一压，然后不出意料地听到了对方因为痛而倒吸一口气的声音。马尔福满意地侧头去看波特，挑挑眉道，“抱歉。”波特眯着眼睛；这意味着小型战争打响，于是在接下来的几分钟里他们致力于踩痛对方的脚。直到电梯再也挤不下人，直到马尔福因为电梯暴力晃动整个人撞到波特身上。  
波特没有出声，但马尔福敏锐地感觉到对方呼吸短暂地变粗一些。迫于不断进出、拥挤的傲罗们，他们脚上的战争早已停止，但这显然不能阻止马尔福衍生出的仇恨；当他注意到他撞击波特时对方的呼吸变化时便意识到这是他的第二战场，于是有第一次就有第二次，他巧妙地接着电梯晃动故意去撞波特，享受甚至是愉悦地感受对方的呼吸。但这幼稚的点子也很快被波特学去了，他被马尔福撞击，也撞击马尔福。但这种幼稚的游戏很快就变了味——起因是波特懊恼地低吼一声。这声音极低，只有距他极近的马尔福听得清；然后马尔福感觉到一双手搭在他的胯部两侧，接着波特再次撞击了他——用他的胯部。  
与之前幼稚撞击不同的是马尔福清晰地感觉到对方裆部那团半硬的软肉，波特这次没有迅速离开，他用团鼓鼓囊囊的东西紧紧贴着马尔福的臀部，甚至还故意拉近距离，就为了将变粗的、炙热难耐的气息喷在他那截苍白的后颈上而后满意地看那片肌肤一点点变红。  
马尔福能感觉到那团东西在逐渐变硬，他浑身的注意力都仿佛集中在了屁股上，当波特贴着他缓缓摩擦时，他甚至能在脑海里描绘出对方那根粗大器具的模样，而现在那东西在对方的裤裆里蓄势待发，饥渴地顺着他的臀部弧度滑动。波特真的是他的死敌，喷在他后颈的呼吸无疑给了马尔福一剂最强催情——波特想要他。这个认知令马尔福战栗不已，后颈的酥麻顺着脊背一路向下蔓延至全身，最终流过小腹，直直唤醒他藏在黑暗中的欲望。  
波特短暂离开了他，但对方很快便利用电梯的晃动再次撞了过来，不仅是暗藏欲望的裆部，他整个上半身都撞了过来，隔着彼此的傲罗制服紧紧地贴在一起，除了那根不容忽视的粗大外，还有宽厚的胸膛和趁机落在他后颈上蜻蜓点水的吻。那极其短暂，稍不注意便会让它偷悄悄飞走。可马尔福不可能不注意，他注意到了，因此变得更糟——他渴望更多。  
他们在电梯的最面的角落里，人们来来去去并不会注意到他们，或是他们光天化日下的色情互动。马尔福调整了下双脚，使自己向后贴紧，同时一手拽住身侧扶手，使自己在电梯晃动中保持稳定；至少要做到不会用裤裆里的勃起去撞击到身前任何人。某种方面来讲，波特真的把他置于一个十分尴尬的境地。  
波特对马尔福主动调整姿势而感到惊喜，接着便意识到填补马尔福身前那个中年秃头位置的是位苗条女性；于是波特又努力把自己往后贴，紧挨上电梯壁，他双手也带着马尔福的胯往后拽，但马尔福仅仅是用臀部追随着他的胯间，形成一个身体微微前倾的姿势。然后马尔福侧头看了他一眼。  
他们是死敌，这没错，但他们也有十足默契，这充分体现在对骂、每天爆发的大中小抗争、工作、任务——以及情事。波特瞬间领会了马尔福的意思，为此他的血液在身体内激荡着，奔涌着，于是顺遂对方心意，再次狠狠撞击过去，沿着臀部裤缝由下至上缓缓摩擦。梅林啊，如果有可能的话。波特愤恨地想，他该立刻撕开这条裤子捅进去，操得马尔福合不拢腿，叫他屁穴里充满黏腻的肠液和他的精液，叫他嘴里高亢地呻吟，爽得口水直流——他甚至就想在这狭小的电梯间、挡着这么多拥挤的人操他，事后他可以对所有人施一忘皆空咒；或者什么也不管，就让他们去说，败坏自己和他名声的同时也将他们牢牢捆绑在一起。  
操。波特摩擦着，感受着对方在西裤下充满弹性的软肉和马尔福因为隐忍快感而在他手下的颤抖，又愤怒地想到：他们不能在一起。他们在外人面前拥有是死敌、永远看对方不顺眼；他们的亲吻和充满暴力或温柔的性爱只能蜷缩在不可示人的暗处——这使他在继续撞击的时候又多了丝凶狠。马尔福在他摩擦时又回头看了他一眼。对方暗含情欲的眼神让波特感觉自己胯下又涨了一圈。  
“马尔福。”波特用他低哑的声音在马尔福耳边说道，那该死的性感：“挡住我的手。”  
仍旧是只有马尔福听清的耳语，他不知道波特想做什么，但无论是什么都只会让他在紧张与快感中挣扎。马尔福瞥了眼周围，空闲的左手颤抖着解开外套扣子，然后他拉起衣服，握着他右胯的波特便用他那只炙热狡猾的手抚上了他的裆部——马尔福为此感到触电般的快感，他低头看着对方的手指轻轻敲打着他胯间鼓起的一团，然后极富技巧性地轻轻拢住它，摸索出他粗长的走向后顺着那处上下摩擦。  
这可真要命。马尔福艰难地保持理智，也保持自己不要撞到前面人身上。他向后贴，此时也不知道自己是为了不被人发现还是为了汲取更多，他只知道他要波特隔着裤子爱抚他的手能真正伸到裤子里去，真正肌肤相贴，用他的手摩擦他的性器。马尔福发誓他的阴茎会一直为哈利勃起，让前液沾满柱体，直到他为波特释放。他渴望。  
电梯里人渐渐少了，他们在这样贴在一起只会显得可疑。尤其他们一个是马尔福，一个是救世主。马尔福理性永远要高于感性，他挣扎着从波特巧妙的手指和粗大热情的性器和摩擦碰撞中脱离——仅仅是向前走一步便离开了几乎要掐死他理智的情欲。波特没有任何阻拦，马尔福也没再回头，他仅仅是等待着裤裆中的勃起自己熄灭，或者等一会儿出去自行解决。电梯在一次下坠、一次后退、一次上升后终于到了他和波特的办公楼层，马尔福准备跟着人走出时却在最后一刻被身后人粗鲁地拉回电梯间，一阵短暂的眩晕后他便被对方按在电梯壁上，波特面对他，脸色可不怎么好看，对方用鼓鼓囊囊的一团对着马尔福的，虽然仍旧隔着衣物，但这明显的撞击和磨擦差点让他呻吟起来。  
波特抽出魔咒在周围挥了一下，电梯仍然在晃动，可马尔福的视线全然被眼前放大的波特阻挡，对方的手隔着裤子揉捏着他的臀部，彼此性器也仅仅是隔着裤子摩擦。波特开始亲吻他。  
对方的动作太过激烈，让马尔福有种对方正真实操着他阴茎的感觉，这种情况下他不可能再度退缩，而当他回应时，波特喉间发出难耐的呻吟。他揉捏马尔福的臀部也更加用力，狠狠地撞击、摩擦，吞下对方的呻吟，吸允对方滑腻的舌——马尔福很理智，而理智告诉他该这么做。  
管电梯进来什么人呢，去他妈的迟到和工作，他们忙着从对方身上掠夺什么看不到摸不着的东西，但它在那里。他们饥渴地纠缠对方，直到波特咬着马尔福的耳垂低吼——他射进了裤裆里。而马尔福看起来也一样，情欲让他苍白的皮肤生动起来，波特低头便看到了对方裆部被打湿的一片暗色布料，那里隐隐透出些乳白色。  
操。  
波特咬上马尔福的唇，在高潮的余韵中继续轻轻挤压摩擦彼此。  
“迟到了。”马尔福哑声道，这花了他很大功夫才使他的声音听起来没有那么——欲求不满。  
“我们该再来一次。”波特眨眨眼，用手按着马尔福的臀部向他贴近，“在其他地方，再来一次，这次我们要真正接触到彼此。”  
而马尔福的回答则是舔了舔刚被对方湿润过的嘴唇。


End file.
